Our First Kiss
by MauraRizzoli
Summary: Jane and Maura spend the night drinking wine and talking about the past. What will happen when Maura decides to show Jane her true feelings? Will Jane return the same feelings? Oneshot. Complete.


AN: Okay. I got another idea for a Rizzles fic. Haha. I've been getting so many good ideas so I just had to write this one. And for people wondering, I'm writing the 2nd chapter to Summer Getaway. I'm sorry it's taking a zillion years. I've been trying to think of good stuff to write. Well, I hope you guys like this 'cause I know I did. Please read and review and I'll love you forever…in a non-creepy way. Haha. Here it is.

Our First Kiss

It was a hot July night in Boston. Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles were at Jane's place drinking wine and laughing about things that happened in the past.

"So, Joe Grant really put a mallard duck in your locker?" Maura asked with a smirk.

"Yes, he really did." Jane said with a chuckle. "It crapped all over my books."

Maura laughed. "I think he likes you."

Jane shook her head while taking another sip of wine. "Nuh uh. I don't think so. Besides, even if he did, I don't like him that way."

"Really?" Maura asked in a surprised tone.

"Why? Does that surprise you?" Jane asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Well, of course not. I just assumed-" Maura started to explain but Jane interrupted her.

"I thought you didn't assume." Jane said with a wink.

Maura sighed. "I just thought that you might like him. You know he's nice…and handsome."

Jane laughed. "He is not."

"Fine." Maura said with a grin.

They sat there in silence for a few moments until Maura spoke.

"Do you remember when we first met each other?" Maura asked Jane with a smile.

"Why? Don't you?" Jane asked back.

"Of course. I just wanted to hear your point of view." Maura said while pouring herself another glass of wine.

"Hmm…let's see. It was six years ago; October 16, 2005." Jane started and looked at Maura. She was smiling widely. "I remember we had a triple homicide and we learned a new M.E. was coming to work at the P.D. I didn't know much about you at the time but when I saw you walk on the scene, I didn't believe it was you." Jane chuckled. "I thought you were some kind of super model lost."

"Super model, huh?" Maura asked with a smug look.

"Yeah." Jane said while laughing. "I kept thinking to myself; why would someone wear a dress and high heels to a crime scene?"

"Do you still think that?" Maura asked her.

"At times, yeah, I do." Jane replied. "I would never do that."

"I know." Maura told her. "What else did you think of me?"

"Uh. I thought you were super smart, kind, caring and a bit weird." Jane said as Maura's jaw dropped.

"Hey!" Maura said with a glare.

"You asked me what I thought." Jane said and laughed. Maura smiled back at her. "We didn't really like each other back then, did we?"

Maura shook her head. "No. It took a little while but now we're fine."

Jane nodded. "Yep. We are." She sipped Maura wine and watched Maura. "You okay? You seem…not here."

Maura shrugged. "I don't know." _I can't believe I'm going to do this. _Maura thought to herself. "Jane…I want to tell you something but I don't quite know how to describe it."

Jane looked at her. "Uhh…is this good or bad? You're scaring me now."

"I don't think it's anything you should be scared about…but I don't know how you'll feel about it." Maura told her truthfully.

Jane sat there for a moment. "Are you pregnant?"

Maura laughed. "No. No. It's nothing like that."

Jane set her hand on hers. "Please tell me. I'll understand."

Maura took a deep breath. "Jane…" Maura looked at her for a moment. "Close your eyes."

"What?" Jane said with a confused look.

"Just do it, okay?" Maura asked her as Jane shook her head.

"Alright." Jane said as she closed her eyes. _Here goes nothing. _Maura thought as she started to lean in. "You know, Maura, I sometimes don't understand you-" Jane was interrupted with Maura's lips on hers. It wasn't anything special; it was just a soft kiss. When Maura leaned back, Jane looked at her with her jaw dropped. Maura got sick to her stomach. _Oh no. _She thought.

"I'm sorry." Maura started to say as she stood up. "I really shouldn't have done that. I should go now. That was really bad."

Maura picked her purse and headed toward Jane's door. Jane stood up quickly and walked over to her. When Maura turned around, Jane's lips instantly met hers. Her kiss was more powerful then Maura's was.

"Jane…" Maura said as she looked at her. "Do you…?" She didn't know how to say it.

"Like you?" Jane asked back. Maura nodded. "Yes. I was…too afraid to say anything to you. I guess you can call me a coward."

"I almost chickened out myself." Maura smiled. "So…what should we do about this?"

Jane smiled. "Well, we can try things out and see how it goes…how does that sound?"

"That sounds perfect." Maura said as they started to kiss again. Both of their dreams were finally starting to come true.


End file.
